Stilettos and Daggers
by The-Red-Lip
Summary: Kid flash and robin go missing and the team go to a ball to chase after a lead, Cheshire kidnaps them and Artemis has an epic fight. Contains hair, Traught, RobArt, shoes, gown, dress, makeup, uncle J, joker, Harley Quinn and Daddy bats. High T because I'm paranoid. Maybe a light M
1. Chapter 1

Stilettos and daggers

Summery:Kid flash and robin go missing and the team go to a ball to chase after a lead, Cheshire kidnaps them and Artemis has an epic fight. Contains hair, Traught, RobArt, shoes, gown, dress, makeup, uncle J, joker, Harley Quinn and Daddy bats

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Left hook, right uppercut, jump up, jab kick, straight punch, repeat.

That was all that was going through Artemis's head.

It had been a looooong mission.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/(flashback-earlier that morning)-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Artemis P.O.V)

"Team report to the mission room" Supeman's calm voice says as it echoes through the speakers of mount justice.

'That's odd' I think as I make my way out of my room.

As I walk past the boys corridor, I fall in place with Connor.

"Wow. The almighty Superman is gracing us with his presence" I say in an irritated huff at Connor who snarls in acknowledgement.

We fall into a comfortable silence. After a few more seconds I notice the lack of weight on my right leg. I look down at my leg strap and break the silence

"Fuck!" I say aloud

"You alright?" Connor asks me concerned

"Yeah. I just forgot my crossbow. You go on ahead il be there in a minute." I say as I turn around and make a beeline back towards my designated room.

-/-/-/-/five minutes later-/-/-/-/-

After a few minutes of searching my room. I find it in my school bag.

I walk out of my room triumphantly and make my way back to the debriefing room.

I walk in and see most of the team waiting. "Where's Baywatch?" I enquire. The team turns towards me and their worried faces begin to startle me.

Superman speaks up first

"Barry and Wally were doing patrol around keystone when they were attacked by an unknown force. The flash got knocked unconscious by a rare drug that renders the victim in a temporary comatose state. Whilst he was unconscious the attacker managed to kidnap kid. We believe that they are after the team" he finishes

"Wait" I interrupt. "How do you know that the attacker is after the team. If wally was the only one taken, we can't be sure" I finish, feeling as though I'm missing a joke that everyone else around me knows.

"That's not all" M'gann states close to tears

I look around more and notice that someone else is missing.

"Robin" I say in a horse whisper

"What happened!" I demanded looking around. "And why does everyone look like someone has just died!" I finished in a frenzy at Superman

No one said a word for a few seconds than superman spoke up.

"Robin was doing patrolling solo around Gotham when his tracker went offline" he took a deep breath before continuing. "The last thing that was heard on his com before it went silent was laughing" he finished gravely.

"Joker has him!" I yelled close to tears.

Everyone knows how joker likes to carve Gothems resident 'Bird'.

-/-/-/-/-memory's of Gothem-/-/-/-/-/-

Growing up in Gothem 'daddy' thought that if I had 'sessions' with the other villains I would become 'immune to gothem'.

I had lesions with the Riddler who taught me cryptography.

Catwoman who taught me acrobatics and how to always land on my feet.

Two face on how to use my options to my advantage

Poison Ivy on plant care and poison making.

All the Gothem Sirens (Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Poison ivy) taught me to use my opponents hormones and my intense beauty and sexuality to defeat any opponent.

Scarecrow gave me an antidote to all his fear gas so I would be 'immune to fear'

Evan Luther taught me to always to keep some kryptonite on me. (She keeps a led-lined locket necklace that contains kryptonite)

And joker who taught me how to laugh during a painful beating, how to agitate an attacker and use it to my advantage, how to fight a bat, poison making and resistance against immense torture.

-/-/-/-/-/-back to present/-/-/-/-

"We have a lead" superman said. "But your not going to like it" he finished apprehensively.

I walk up to him looking furious. He flinches. GOOD.

I grab him by the colour of his cape and speak so calm everyone in the room looks scared "We need.." I start slowly. "to save..." I continue. "WONDER BREAD!" I finish with a screechy yell shaking him repeatedly.

Superman and boy fall to the floor and clutch their sensitive ears as the unfamiliar noise vibrates off the cave walls.

I fall onto the floor, grab my shins, place my head on my knees and start to rock myself as I start to hyperventilate.

The supers stand up and start to app

"Jack is going to murder him" I whisper coming close to tears. I realise my mistake when superman places his hand on my shoulder and asks me "who is jack?"

I ponder for a minute, weighing my options like Harvey taught me, before answering in a voice that sounded so weak that I almost didn't recognise it as my own. "Joker" I answer in a horse whisper.

"How do you know his name?!" Superman yells disbelievingly. "Not Evan Batman knows and he's BATMAN!" He finishes barely keeping control of his super breath

I was on a roll with spilling secrets today, so I continued to answer his questions "Daddy liked me to have play dates with my uncles and aunts" I state as I start to cry.

M'gann, who had quiet for the most part

"When mummy and daddy used to fight. Jade and j used to stay at the laughing base. Uncle J was fun to play with" I say smiling. The team looked at me horrified.

I start to cackle. I put my hand over my mouth. I start to laugh again. M'gann lets go of me as I start to laugh. I open my second pouch on my leg strap and grab a needle with a fizzy purple liquid in it. I open the cap and stab the needle into my left arm and inject the liquid.

I fall to my knees

My laughs moderately turn to giggles and they in turn change to a large smile.

I look up and everyone gasps. My eyes are a bright fusia,my hair has taken a green tint my skin is a paper white and me lips are an unnaturally bright red.

Connor grabs M'gann protectively. M'ganns terrified face looks over Connors shoulder. Conner is lightly glaring at me . His protective hold on M'gann not faltering.

I look to kaldur as my skin turns back tomorrow. He is taking a defensive stance. I slowly stand up and collapse again

The world around me turns black as I slip into unconsciousness

-/-/-/-/

i have a tendency to not update unless nagged, so please send me a review on this and wether or not I should continue this


	2. The reason why 2

Hey guys!

im sorry if anyone here thought that This was an update, but sadly 'Tis not'.

...This story is now up for adoption!

Anyone who wants it, can PM me before continuing with writing n we some fanfic!

good luck!

-Raquel


End file.
